


Training

by BARALAIKA



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Prolapse, Farting, Fisting, Intersex, M/M, Scent Kink, male hermaphrodite, mysophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Commission for slutty-trinkets @Tumblr. Cor demonstrates how to make a real prolapse. Prompto can’t wait his turn, he just has to show how hard he’s been training!





	Training

“Do you see, Prompto?”

Cor’s fist slopped out of Gladiolus’s asshole with a thick splatter of fluids and a bassy ripple of a fart. “You have to push,  _hard_ , to get it right. Come on, Gladio. You can do better than that,” he chided and was met with a grunt of effort.  
  
Prompto squatted to eye level just to the side of Gladio, who straddled a chair the wrong way around and stuck his ass out as if he were posing for a sleazy magazine. A half-sigh left Cor’s nose and he reached down to fold Gladio’s pathetic attempt at a prolapse back into his guts, where it was supposed to have belonged. He shook his head, balled his fist… and  _rammed_  it right back into the waiting, sloppy hole. Beneath it, Gladio’s cunt squelched in sympathy as Cor punch-fucked him open, twisting his fist around and he went.  
  
“This… this is how you do it. Understand?”  
  
“Y-Yeah! I think so!” Prompto chirped. He loved being so close to Gladio’s cunts. They smelt amazing, like pussy, sweat and shit and it was the manliest thing he could imagine! He wanted to bury his face in there and suck and lick until he stank of him inside and out, but most of all? He wanted to have a disgusting ass-pussy as well.  
  
“Good boy. Now,  _push_!” Cor commanded. His free hand came down on Gladio’s meaty ass with a resounding, wet smack and he pulled his fist out in a vicious tug. Gladio growled with effort and pushed down as hard as he could… and Prompto was in the splash zone.  
  
Smatters of lubricant and flecks of anal drippings hit him in the face and freckled shoulders as Gladio’s meaty prolapse unfurled from his battered, swollen anal ring. The sore, red meat stuck out from his body in a facsimile of an inside-out sock made of intestine and hung right outside of his body like a tail. It jiggled in the air and Cor took hold of it and began to pull.  
  
“ _More!_ ”  
  
That was it! He couldn’t stand any more!  
  
“Cor! S-Sir! Please, I want to–!” Prompto knelt up, his head snapping to look adoringly to Cor’s face after lingering on the fistful of Gladio’s insides he grasped, pointing at himself. “My turn! Please!?”

He let go of Gladio’s cunt ( _to a disappointed hiss, or a sigh of relief? The distinction between the two was difficult to establish._ ) and leant down to look Prompto in the eye.  
  
“Have you been training?”  
  
“Yes! I can nearly get my hand in!” Prompto was so proud of himself, beaming up at their protector like an enthusiastic puppy. “Do you want to see? Iggy’s been helping me!”  
  
Cor’s eyes flicked over to Ignis to check the legitimacy of his claim and was met with a curt nod. “… very well. Show me, then.”  
  
Prompto took a moment to mug at Ignis, all grins and thumbs-up even when covered in filth, then clambered up onto the chair beside Gladio and stuck his skinny ass out. The contrast between the two of them was almost farcical, to see such hulking muscle next to somebody so small, but Cor surveyed them both with steely eyes as Prompto pulled his vest up to his chest and his jeans down, then off. He spread his legs and already, his asshole was on full display. Unlike Gladio, his taint didn’t hold a juicy pussy– his was bulged and pretty, dusted with dark blonde hair and led down to chubby little balls in a perfect coin purse sack and a cute dick that swung, hard, in the air. His pucker of foreskin refused to retract, leaving a tight ring at the top that his pre dripped out of, but it was adorable somehow. Stripes of old stretch marks ran down his hips and thighs and sat on the pouch of his belly, where skin still hung slightly loose even after so long. Pale, freckled and striped, he was Gladio’s polar opposite of tanned, dark-haired and tattooed.

Cor ran his fingers through Gladio’s cunt to gather up some slimy lubrication runoff and smoothed it over Prompto’s neat little asshole; unlike the saggy slit of his friend’s hole, there was still some elasticity left in his ass and everything could retract as if nothing was amiss. Thick fingers slid in with relative ease and found the dampness of old lube and spunk lingering in the wrinkles. He swirled his fingers in the muck. “You didn’t wash? … Good.”  
  
“No, sir! H-How you like it, sir!”  
  
He needed no more introduction. Cor pulled his beefy cock out of his grubby underwear and rubbed his beef curtain foreskin up and down Prompto’s taint, marking him– he liked to stink, keep his cock rank for his boys– and lined the fat head up with his pretty little boypussy. Prompto squirmed, smooching his squelchy little hole up against Cor’s dick and strained.  
  
Prompto’s cunt spoke! A wet, slobbery fart of old cum and lube ran around Cor’s imposing cockhead and left Prompto still pushing, trying so hard to open himself up; his asshole was bulging outwards, the flesh so wanting to escape but it wasn’t happening. Cor shook his head, set a hand on Prompto’s hip and started to pull him back.  
  
“Ah! S-Sir!” Prompto moaned, as he arched his back into Cor. So typical of him, to mewl like a little slut before even having a dick in him! It stretched around the smooth bulk… and popped in with a nasty slurp. That got Prompto wailing, until Cor’s wide hand came down over his mouth and muffled the whiny little boy with his ass-covered fingers. Smelling Gladio’s asscunt had Prompto’s eyes rolling back as he had no choice but to huff it, better than poppers, and kept his screams at bay as Cor started to fuck him apart.  
  
Cor fucked him hard and mean, working Prompto’s poor little hole as hard as he did Gladio’s. He tormented him with the head, opening him up on the hard ridge cruelly, fucking air into him that came out with each slap of their bodies in a truly disgusting display. Without warning, he barked into Prompto’s ear– “ _Push_!”– and yanked his cock out.  
  
Prompto obeyed. With a keen that sounded through his nose, he bore down hard on Cor’s dick as he was told and when it came out, his rosebud went with it. The shiny, wet folds wobbled outside of him and Cor plunged his fingers in save his thumb to fuck him in hard, punishing strokes. All Prompto could do was wail and push so hard that his hard little cock began to drip with piss that sprayed over the chair and Cor, then pooled on the floor.  
  
When Cor folded his thumb in and forced the last of his hand in, tears were streaming down Prompto’s face and he howled into his superior’s fingers. Cor pounded his hole, forcing him to stretch around his knuckles over and over and when he pulled out, Prompto’s ass bloomed even more beautifully.  
  
“Hold it there!” He commanded. Prompto shook, pissing obediently, as Cor pulled at the flesh. “… Good. Very good.”  
  
His hand left Prompto’s mouth to let the boy gasp, as Cor crouched down… and took Prompo’s cuntflesh in his mouth, sucking it out. He jacked him off with two fingers, yanking back on his tight, pissy foreskin and tongue-fucked him until Prompto came, screaming, and sagged forwards in his chair. His asscunt winked, pulsing as he spunked into his piss puddle before it slurped back into his body.  
  
A stupid, vacuous grin took over Prompto’s face as he found his breath, his mind fading back to the sound of Gladio’s meaty ass being bred right next to him.   
  
Ah… he never wanted these days to end. ❤︎


End file.
